


(and we'll stay here on earth)

by owlinaminor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Happy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>essentially a collection of matt/foggy/karen drabbles, because this pairing needs more fic and I am more than willing to join the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> fic title comes from the Jacques Prevert poem ["Pater Noster"](https://lostupabove.wordpress.com/2012/07/22/pater-noster-with-translation/%22):
> 
> _Our Father who art in heaven_  
>  _Stay there_  
>  _And we'll stay here on earth_  
>  _Which is sometimes so pretty ...  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was originally written for [carolina](http://cutestchibitaliaever.tumblr.com/) and posted on tumblr.

“MATT!” Foggy crashes into the office, nearly collides with a chair, and swerves into the wall.  "I NEED YOU!“ 

After a couple of seconds, Matt pokes his head out of his office, mildly concerned.  (You would think that Matt would be the clumsier of the two of them.  You would be wrong.) 

"I NEED YOU TO KISS ME!” Foggy shouts. 

Matt’s expression shifts - from surprised to confused to quietly ecstatic in more time than it would take to name those three emotions.

“Okay,“ he says.

And with that, he takes a few steps forward, puts Foggy’s face in his hands, and kisses him.  It’s a short kiss, delicate, but it is - like everything Matt does - incredible. 

Just before Matt pulls away, he can feel Foggy start to grin.  And then, he can feel something else - something wet and slick, like some kind of grease.  It tastes vaguely sweet, but in a strange, manufactured way. 

"Foggy?” he asks slowly.  Matt licks his lips, and the taste gets stronger.  "What is this?“ 

Foggy and Karen - shit, when did Karen get there?  how did Matt not hear her? - start to laugh hysterically. 

"The plan worked!” Karen exclaims, triumphant. 

“You’re a genius, Page,” Foggy tells her.  "You should be the lawyer, not us.“ 

"What did you do to me?” Matt repeats, louder. 

“You look beautiful, Matt,” Karen says, barely containing her laughter.  "I’d show you pictures, but …“ 

Matt thinks, considering all the evidence.  Sweet.  Manufactured.  Hilarious to Karen and Foggy.  He looks beautiful. 

"Is this … lipstick?” he asks. 

Karen and Foggy only start laughing harder. 

“I can’t see clients like this!” Matt says.  "We’re going to court this afternoon!  Guys!“ 

"Oh, don’t worry about it, Matt,” Karen replies.  "You’ll be fine.“ 

Before he can ask how, she takes a few steps closer and kisses Matt - and the lipstick reverts to its rightful owner.  "This was fun," she comments afterwards.  "We should do this again sometime."

Matt sighs.  "Just not on a work day."

"We can't promise that," Karen replies.  And he can tell from the warmth in her voice that she's grinning.


	2. runner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by an ask from [this lovely person](http://whoclippedthelionswings.tumblr.com/) who praised the value of cuddly fic (specifically, my fic ['how it should be'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3898801).)

Karen is a runner.

Maybe it’s impressive, maybe it’s depressing, but it’s true.  She wakes up early in the mornings, laces up her sneakers, goes through a few stretches, and heads out into the hazy laziness of a city just waking up.  Even the city that never sleeps has to rest some time, and Karen loves racing through the quiet streets, waving at passersby whether they grin or glare as she passes.  She isn’t that fast and her endurance could probably use some work, but she still takes pride in every personal best, every mile finished, every new route discovered.

After she and Matt and Foggy start spending more nights together than apart, the running becomes a bit more challenging.  Not the activity itself, per se, but the making it happen.

“Ka- _ren_ ,” Foggy whines.  He puts a hand up to stop her, but ends up just sort-of aimlessly pawing at the air around her leg.  “Where are you  _going_?”

“For a run.”  Karen pushes herself up and over to the end of the bed, then starts looking around for her sports bra.  She definitely left it around here somewhere.

“But  _why_?  It’s  _raining_.”  Foggy tries to prop himself up on his elbows, to little success.  “Why would you want to run in the rain?”

“Because it’s motivating,” Karen replies distractedly, still looking.  It’s not on the floor, not on the chair, not on the dresser ... Where is that thing?  She can’t go running without it.

“Aren’t  _we_  motivating?” Foggy counters.  “Don’t you want to stay here with us?  Where it’s warm and nice and  _not raining?”_ He reaches out again and actually manages to get a hand around her ankle this time.

Karen rolls her eyes.  “I’ll come back when I’m done.  You guys probably won’t have moved an inch.”

“Yeah,” Foggy says, grinning.  “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“No, it’s lazy.  I’m getting exercise, I’m making my body healthier - that’s the best thing to do.”  Karen looks back at her boyfriends - Foggy is scowling at her and Matt is pretending he’s still asleep.  (He clearly isn’t.)  “Right, Matt?  You work out, you know what I’m talking about.”

A slow smile comes across Matt’s face like the sun coming up.  (Karen is almost tempted to check the window to make sure it really is still raining.)  And then, he reaches beneath his pillow and pulls out Karen’s sports bra.

Karen is betrayed.  She is completely, utterly, horribly betrayed.  She says as much, to which Matt’s only response is to put an arm out, grab her leg, and pull her back to the head of the bed.

“Much better,” he says, burrowing his face in her shoulder.

Karen glances from one of her boys to the other - Foggy sprawled out across far more than his share of the bed, hair a complete mess, and Matt curled up in the sheet, that wonderful crinkly smile lighting up his face.  She sighs and settles back, allowing herself to become entwined in a tangle of limbs, warmer than any blanket and more comfortable than any pillow.

Okay, so maybe the run can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> consider this your invitation to send me prompts for these three on [tumblr](http://gratuitytuccci.tumblr.com/). chances are, I'll take them. you might even get a few hundred words out of me. :)


End file.
